mypediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 2482
Sesame Street Episode Number: 2482 Plot: The Big Zero Game Air Date: May 10, 1988 Season: Season 19 (1987 - 1988) Sponsors: C, E, 11 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Everyone gathers around Oscar's trash can to tell him, "Don't Sing This Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a farm backdrop for the animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An Anything Muppet girl shows the viewers that the number 11 is the same right side up and upside down. (Spanish soundtrack) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy narrates a film about how cheese is made |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for elephant, eagle, everything, and egg. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster tries on different pairs of shoes, but can't agree on one pair. They end up agreeing to wear shoe boxes instead |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two balls follow an arrow down a hole. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird shows a group of "future first-graders" how to stand in line, and why it is important. Mr. Snuffleupagus doesn't get the concept at first, but Big Bird shows him which direction to face. Big Bird then leads everyone outside, but Snuffy has trouble fitting through the door ... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man circles the number 1, draws a line to the number 2, follows the arrows to the number 3 (and crosses out), underlines the number, draws a door, and goes through it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A Muppet inchworm and a bug sing "Inchworm" in a field of flowers. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The sign CLOSED spins around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gloria, a rambunctious little girl, sings the alphabet song while an adult gives her instructions. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: At the movies, Ernie sits behind a woman wearing a tall hat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C for canary (role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Squares are shown in close-up. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Loretta Lynn sings "Songs Are For Singing" to some kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Carrot Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Forgetful Jones, Clementine and Buster are in the dark because Forgetful forgot to turn something on. It's not the water, the electric fan, or the radio ... it's the light! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster displays 11 purple pooches. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy narrates a film of what happens when it changes from fall to winter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar invites Telly Monster to play "The Big Zero Game" - he has to guess how many pennies are in the pail. The answer, needless to say, is zero. He wins the "Big Zero Prize" which is the amount of pennies in the pail - zero! (Grouch games are different.) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy counts down to 0 as he eats his soup. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Rhymies at Sea" - Larry, Mary and Barry sail on a ship, which sinks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A baby messes around (literally) with a chocolate cookie, as Cookie Monster (in voice-over) wishes it was for him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A bird transforms into a plane, a car, a cat, a fish, a submarine, Submarine Man, and back to a bird. Artist: Vince Collins |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: The Count and Ingrid count to 20 in Spanish. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Frog Struggle Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Three scribbles exercise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bob is about to read the story of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" to some kids, when Meryl Sheep intervenes and insist they hear her version of the story instead, "Goldilocks and the Three Bahs." In her version, the main character, a sheep, visits a pasture with some sheep who are too loud, followed by one with sheep who are too quiet, and finally, one that has just the right amount of noise (and blonde hair). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|C is for Cowboy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Charlie Chaplin obeys the word HOP, then switches it to STOP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy tries to guess what a voice belongs to by asking it questions, and wins a ride on a giraffe. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy takes dance lessons at a dance studio. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie realizes that Bert's not home, and that he can do whatever he wants. He acts out a typical scenario in which he plays the radio loud and Bert tells him to turn it down ... but it doesn't feel the same without Bert around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An army of ants gets to the bakery, only to find that it's closed. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Someone left a gift for Telly, and he's curious about it, but he's worried that it could be too big to fit in his home. Luis tells him to open it, and inside is a monster doll - but who could it be from? Telly thinks it could be a Martian or a whale, but according to the card, it's from his Grandpa Monster. Telly plays with his doll, as Bob announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide